An Unexpected Future
by PrincessAurora1000
Summary: Everything did not happen the way it appeared. Fifteen years after the Battle of Hogwarts a buried secret will come to light.


_His head felt like it was spinning. Groaning he opened his eyes to a black world, where ever he it was dark. It was so dark that a dragon could be curled up next to him and he wouldn't even know. Along with being in the dark, he had his knees pulled up into his chest. He tried to stretch himself out but could only move his feet a few inches._

 _He was trapped._

 _Upon discovering this he started to panic, he needed to find a way out. As soon as this thought crossed his mind he heard a voice._

" _Have you lost your mind," said the voice, even from his trapped position he could tell that he was angry. "Do you have any idea how many laws you broken and how much trouble you are bring to us?"_

" _I am doing what I need to do to prove my loyalty to the Dark Lord," said a new voice. This voice had a cold sound to it, and though he could not see the owner of this voice it brought a shiver down his spine._

" _The Death Eater declined your request to join, remember," said the first voice._

" _They said I will need to prove my commitment to the Dark Lord and this is my way of doing it," the second voice said._

" _He is a Weasley, do you honestly think the Order of the Phoenix will not take notice to his disappearance."_

" _The Order of the Phoenix is full of the most loathsome individuals out there, denying us noble purebloods our rightful place," the second voice declared._

" _Yes, but they are not fools," the first voice said._

" _Which is what makes them a threat to the Dark Lord's mission. This Weasley however, will be my solution to proving my commitment. He will give me the information needed to bring down the Order. Information that I will than pass onto the Dark Lord," the second voice said._

 _Hearing this caused his heart to pounded in his chest. Here he was trapped in a small space, wandless and unable to do anything, with some idiot who wants information on the Order. Of course he would die before he gave them any information, but there was no telling what they would do to him in order to learn that._

" _So you plan to force_ _Veritaserum down his throat and make him tell you the Order's secrets?" the first voice asked._

" _Believe me, that thought has crossed my mind. However, that course of action will only give me so much information. No, my plan is a little bit more complicated than that and it will need your help," the second voice said. "Brother, if you do this with me we shall both enter the ranks of the glorious Dark Eaters and help bring about a world of pureblood supremacy."_

" _And I shall help you with this crazy endeavor," the first voice said._

" _Excellent," the second voice said and he could hear loud creaking sound and a bright light entered his dark world. After his eyes adjusted to the light he saw a cold face looking down on him. Somehow, he knew that this was the owner of the second voice._

 _The man had the dirtiest brown hair he has ever seen, with a pale face and the strangest eyes. He had two color eyes. One was blue and the other brown, and both of them looked as if the warmth had been sucked right out of them. Giving them the appearance of being dark pits that would suck you down._

With that Eugene woke up with a start, panting heavily. It took him a minute to collected himself. For the past 15 years the same dream has haunted his nightmares, never going past the that chest being opened.

Eugene hated the dream, but every time he had it he wished it would go on longer.

As horrible as the events in the dream were, it was the only memory he had of his past. After all these years he was sure it was a memory.

Apart from the dream the earliest memory he has was of him walking around the streets of London, wounded, starved and wearing torn up clothes. That had been 15 years ago when the dreams started, or when he believes the dreams started.

The only thing that the dream tells him about this past was his surname, Weasley, everything other than that was confusing. Who was this Dark Lord, what was the Order of the Phoenix and all of that other crazy stuff they had been talking about.

Eugene sighed, and looked at the clock. He could not focus on that right now he needed to get up and start his day.

Thirty minutes later, Eugene was walking into the kitchen to find his eleven-year-old daughter, Phoebe, already up and eating a bowl of cereal.

Phoebe's mother had died shortly after she was born in accident leaving Eugene to raise her on his own. Eugene loved his daughter and only wished he could give her more, however because of his lack of education he had a very limited income.

"Morning Dad," Phoebe said looking up from her breakfast.

"Morning Pippi," Eugene said. When Phoebe turned five, she had decided that she wanted to wear her long red hair in two breads, a look she continued to wear. After that Eugene always called her Pippi, after another red head in breads.

"So first day of summer, what kind of mischief are you planning?"

Phoebe just shrugged her shoulders.

"Pippi, what I want you to do is find some mischief to get into while I'm gone and tell me about it when I get home."

"Dad, you know most parents want their children to stay out of trouble," Phoebe said.

"I did not say anything about getting into trouble," Eugene said waving a finger in back and forth, "I said go find some mischief to get into. Also most parents are no fun, if no one is getting hurt and no laws are broken it is all good."

At this Phoebe smiled, but before she could say anything else they heard the sound of the mail flap.

"I'll go get the mail," Phoebe said. When Phoebe got to the front door she was surprised to see only one letter there. Picking it up she noticed the seal on the back. It was an old fashion wax seal, the kind that people rarely use nowadays. The wax was sealed with a chest that had the letter H surrounded be a badger, a snake, a lion and a raven. Curiously she turned it around. The address read:

Ms. P. Weasley

The Bedroom to the Right of the Stairs

107 Mulberry St, London

Phoebe did not know anyone who would write to her like this. Her curiosity getting the better of her she opened it. Two pieces of paper where inside. She started reading the first one, but after the first line she went back to the kitchen to show her dad.

"Dad you have to read this," Phoebe said handing the letter over.

"Alright," Eugene said and started to read it out loud.

"Dear Ms. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

Eugene stopped reading out loud. Something about the name of that school felt familiar to him, which made him think about his dream from that morning.

"Dad," Phoebe said, making Eugene remember that he was not alone.

"Phoebe, we will talk about this when I get home from work."

Phoebe nodded, she could tell that this letter made her father uneasy.

Eugene put the letter on top of the fridge and headed for work. As soon as he was gone Phoebe was pulling a chair up next to it.

Her father had told her to get into mischief, so what harm was there in reading the letter. Ever time he didn't want her to get into something he put it on top of the fridge, because she could not reach it there.

Getting up onto the chair Phoebe pulled the letter down and read it. After she read it she put it back were her father had put it.

"I am a witch," Phoebe said to the empty room, "I can't believe it I'm a witch."

At this she danced around the kitchen and pulled at the spatula out and started waving it around like a wand. She was so far into her own little world that it took her a moment to come back to reality.

Going to a school like that could take money, something that they did not have a lot of and her dad seemed nervous about the letter for some reason.

Phoebe put the spatula back and the utensil drawer. It appeared that even if she was a witch it was unlikely that she would get to go to Hogwarts.

She sighed.

"It would be wonderful if I could go," she thought.


End file.
